About members of Penguincraft
This is a list of penguincrafters and their profiles. For a complete list of their aliases, see List of all Penguincrafters. For a complete overview of their background, click on their usernames. penguincamp penguincamp started his Youtube account when his science teacher couldn't access a PSA that he had to do for school on his flashdrive. In more basic words, "His Youtube account saved his life." Later on he found out that you could record videos on a mac for free and without any downloads, so he started making Minecraft videos. He then decided to make a faction for his friends called "Penguincraft". He named it after penguins because he was obsessed with penguins since fourth grade, and he used to draw a comic about them called Penguin Camp. He also had a shrill, loud, high penguin voice that he would make every once in a while. penguincamp is the Elite PVPer of Penguincraft because he's so good at sg, spleef, and other PVP activities on Minecraft. He plays on servers like FrostcastSG, FrostcastMineZ, skitscape's server, and mcctf.com. conn_creeper30 The first penguincrafter besides penguincamp was conn_creeper30. He liked building stuff on creative like houses and buildings and random monuments. But mostly, he enjoys making Minecraft Let's Plays with penguincamp. penguincamp convinced conn_creeper30 to get a Youtube channel. When he first tried to make one with his own email account, he couldn't access neither his Youtube nor his email. So penguincamp helped out by using his second account to get him a Youtube channel. His favorite thing next to making Minecraft videos is blowing stuff up. From NPC villages to random clearings, he'll just take a bunch of TNT and blow it up. That's why he is dubbed the TNT Terraformer of Penguincrafting. nuclearwombat nuclearwombat learned how to record when penguincamp brought up the subject while he was teaching him how to make simple animations. He then started recording some videos with Primelord on Conway's server, ConwayCreate. He also did some videos about mcctf.com, a server that was fairly popular with many Penguincrafters. And one video about his favorite creative server, CompulsiveCraft, was posted as well. nuclearwombat is known for his PVPing. He sort of has a rivalry with penguincamp on FrostcastSG, but they also have a history of skinning. Although penguincamp's skin is custom, and conn_creeper30 has made great skins as well, including the one he's wearing, nuclearwombat is known as the Pro Skinner of Penguincraft. Agent_EnderNuke Agent_EnderNuke was the fourth penguincrafter that joined. He was also the third to make a video. Agent_EnderNuke is the Creative Glowstoner for Penguincraft. But according to his profile on the wiki that he edited, he used to make his builds COMPLETELY out of glowstone, which would explain why he wanted to be called that, but has stopped doing that months ago, so his name may soon be changed. He is also completely obsessed with the server TROUBLE IN MINEVILLE, but is in no videos on it. Primelord Primelord wanted to join Penguincrafting next. The problem was that he didn't have a Youtube channel, but he was alowed to join anyway. He has been known as nuclearwobat's partner. However, this has not been confirmed by his supposed partner, nuclearwombat. Primlord does not have a Penguincrafting name yet. Conway conwayslife joined next, although he wasn't confirmed a Penguincrafter until months later. He is in penguincamp's "Trouble in Mineville" series, although only one of the episodes have been released. His channel is conwayslife. He is the Ultimate Redstoner of Penguincraft, which is highly reasonable. A math wiz, Conway can solve any equation in his head, Minecraft or Algebraic. He also has the Redstone Stimulator program for Windows 7. He is also interested in SethBling's videos. deystroyer deystroyer came next. He stars in penguincamp's soon-to-be-posted ConwayCreate videos. deystroyer does not have a Penguincrafting name yet. Glitchster Glitchster is another Penguincrafter, originally a friend of nuclearwombat, Primelord, and penguincamp. His channel is Laffingstockstudios. His name is the Feed The Beast Alchemist, being the Feed The Beast pack Master of Penguincraft. AP_starwars AP_starwars recently became a Penguincrafter. Originally a friend of penguincamp, he saw his videos and his channel, and, noticing the faction, he requested that he joined. penguincamp accepted, and he made a channel, called APstarwars. AP_starwars does not have a Penguincrafting name yet. TheBlackbombirdMC TheBlackbombbirdMC was one of the newest member of Penguincraft. Without any inside knowledge of penguincamp, the two met on World Of Keralis, and after becoming good friends with him, he asked if he could become a Penguincrafter. penguincamp accepted, and TheBlackbombbirdMC became the first Penguincrafter to join without knowing penguincamp in reality. His channel is TheBlackbombbirdMC. TheBlackbombbirdMC does not have a Penguincrafting name yet. NinjaOtter NinjaOtter is the newest member of Penguincraft. He runs a Tekkit server with his brother, Glitchster, and is the head architect for Creeper Corp. His Youtube channel is ninjaotter1209. He does not have a Penguincrafting name, although he could be called Tekkit Engineer. Glitchster was the old Tekkit Engineer, but ever since the FTB modpack came out, he is known as the Feed the Beast Alchemist. Category:list Category:Penguincraft Category:penguincamp Category:conn_creeper30 Category:Agent_EnderNuke Category:nuclearwombat Category:Primelord Category:Conwayslife Category:deystroyer Category:Glitchster Category:AP starwars Category:TheBlackbombbirdMC